


You Can Just Date Me

by dreamiflame



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani wishes David would understand she's too busy to date. David waits for her to understand they've been dating a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Just Date Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta for making this better and suggesting a line.
> 
> Happy chocolate box day, merle_p.

The problem with not dating David is that he doesn’t understand they’re not dating. He’s always around, helping Lilo with her homework, bringing Nani flowers or milk or Chinese food, teaching Stitch how to float, then swim, then surf, then fire dance.

Nani sometimes wonders if David still has a house, given all the time he spends at theirs.

And part of the problem is her, she’ll admit (privately, and only when she’s completely alone). She likes David, his smile, his good cheer, and his endless optimism. (And, yes, _thank you, Lilo_ , his tight butt and fancy hair). If her parents were still alive, Nani would happily be dating David.

In the reality Nani lives in, she’s too busy. She has Lilo, and a job, and Stitch, which is an entirely different kettle of fish. She has Jumba and Pleakley coming by, and granted, though they say they’re trying to help, neither of them have much sense of what is too dangerous for Lilo to do. Jumba and Pleakley are still adjusting to life on Earth. Unfortunately Jumba adjusts with bizarre science experiments and Pleakley has all the common sense of the mosquitoes he'd come to protect. Fun for Lilo and Stitch, but it doesn't make them the best babysitters. 

She’s getting distracted. This is part of the problem.

But the point is, Nani is simply too busy to date anyone, not even dear, patient, hopeful David.

Who just ignores that fact and cajoles her to come to the beach with him for a moonlight picnic, where he plays ukulele, and sings after they stuff themselves on Chinese food. He shows up with tickets to a movie she’d like to see, four of them, and sits next to her while Lilo and Stitch sit on her other side and hoard the popcorn. He suggests they go to Oahu, and visit Duke Kahanamoku’s statue once Stitch has mastered surfing, and somehow they end up flying there in Jumba’s ship. (He’s repaired it, but he and Pleakley are happy to stay on Earth.)

Every time she turns around it seems like David is there with a smile and a kind word. Maybe she would have an easier time making him stop if he was using their closeness to get grabby, but he’s a perfect gentleman. He doesn’t even hold her hand unless she touches him first.

After a rare solo outing made possible by Cobra dropping by to check in and then offering to watch Lilo, Nani lets David walk her up to the door. 

“I had fun,” he says, and smiles at her, and Nani wonders why she’s been fighting this so hard.

“Me too,” she says, and starts to lean into him. David’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t move away.

“Kiss him already!” yells Lilo from waist height, just behind the door's window, and they jump apart, embarrassed. There are way too many faces pressed to the window.

Cobra tugs the curtain across to a chorus of groans, and Nani can hear him herding her crazy ohana away from the door. The mood’s broken, though. “Well,” she starts to say, then David leans into her, gentle hand on her cheek to still her, and presses his lips softly to hers. Nani drops her keys and doesn’t move. The mood wasn't as broken as she thought.

It’s surprisingly natural feeling, kissing David, and she doesn’t step back for a long moment. David beams at her again. 

“I told you you’d like dating me,” he says, and Nani laughs. She has enjoyed it. She really really has.


End file.
